fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. __TOC__ We used to have three black guys. But the first two went to different schools, and the third wenrt to collage. In regards to gay people, there are two extremely 'camp' or 'flamboyant' boys. Spoon 02:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) A bit like this guy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDlT-qGYEfE Spoon 02:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Back on topic, are there no girl gamers at your school? Or are they all plastic goons? Spoon 02:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) PCHS: Now with Lesbians! And faux homo-eroticism. Spoon 03:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You'd love my English teacher. She is great. And, I think she wouldn't hate you. Spoon 03:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Good. How abouts your other teachers? P.s: I think we scared Stevey off. Spoon 03:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I bet she does. I like most of my teachers, especially if I catch them in the right mood, and I can have a completely off topic discussion. I like the french teacher, mind. And the spanish teacher. Both really nice and friendly people. Spoon 03:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 03:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC)]] Of course I'm gonna draw on the glass. Spoon 03:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I just noticed, we've fucked up his page, and now you've locked it to non-admins. He is a non-admin. Spoon 03:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I only locked it for a week, to protect him from those idiots. Nitty 03:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Can we discuss death? Spoon 03:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ho, shit. Sammy's freaking good. Has almost slept through the entire night. Spoon 03:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I only brought it up because you mentioned it. If you'd care to choose another topic? Spoon 03:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Is it really all dreary and rainy in England? I love crappy weather. Nitty 03:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It's either sweltering hot or rainy. Or snow. And when it snows, it snows GOOD. Spoon 03:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, keep it here. Spoon 03:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Really? We haven't gotten good snow for years. I blame global warming, but that makes me sound like a Gore fanatic. Nitty 03:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I blame it for the awesome snow. Spoon 03:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I was originally going to head to New York or Seattle, but now I'm thinking I should get a job in England. There's crappy weather, chips, you... Sounds like a great place! They even use your favourite currency! Nitty 03:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm on the brink of passing out. I have to go. Swowwy. Spoon 03:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ahiight. Good night! Nitty 03:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It is! But it was before Zombie's software. Spoon 13:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) P.s: It came up again as I was typing this! Spoon 13:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'm using Internet Explorer 8. Spoon 13:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Eeewaaaaa?! Spoon 17:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 17:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC)]] You can't leave!You and spoon are Sworn Through Swords Lord Strap-On 17:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Shiznitpicker. Spoon 17:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What the... Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.gizoogle.com/ Spoon 17:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) That is just fucking stupid. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't everything? Spoon 18:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Like This?. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) My interwebz are fucked. I can't watch it. Spoon 18:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Shit,ah well,wish to head over to the left 4 dead eleventy wikia to do something and make bonkers pages? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, fine. Put a link up. Spoon 18:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Best Before date:Rohypnol. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What is is this time? Spoon 20:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Dudey. I've told wikia about the uploading problem. Spoon 23:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) How long have you been here?! Spoon 23:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, how long to do that? Spoon 23:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Need a hand? Spoon 23:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Champion. I'll get right on it. Spoon 23:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Great. Why didn't you just hit your brother instead of argueing over teh interwebz? Spoon 01:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Right. How's your situation? Spoon 01:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ps. I'm Printscreening the error message when it comes up. Spoon 01:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The other day, my cat was rubbing all over me. I know what you mean. Spoon 01:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) "Ooh. That feels good" "No! It's your cat!" "But... she's nuzzling me..." It was nice. Spoon 01:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I like it when she nuzzles my chest. Her nose is cold. Spoon 01:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. My guess is that she'll just lovingly rub against you, slowly. The softness of the fur brushing your skin... Spoon 01:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) She nuzzles your chest, and rubs her cheek against your nipple... Spoon 02:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) As she turns around, her tail brushes your neck and shoulders, while her nose presses against your upper leg... Spoon 02:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon 02:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) She continues down your legs, rubbing her shoulders against your thighs and calves, all the while her tail is softly brushing your body, lower, and lower... Spoon 02:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) After finishing the length of your legs, she begins her journey back, up your calves, up your thighs, your upper legs... Spoon 02:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And the rest... is up to you. Spoon 02:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hellooo? Did I turn you on that much? Spoon 02:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Good! How did you like my erotic writing skillz? Spoon 02:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Excellent. Now, if only I could submit one as an English assignment... Spoon 02:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Would you pay? Spoon 02:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Is that actual money? Spoon 02:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And as gently careeses your thigh with her paws, she purrs softly to herself... Spoon 03:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) She gazes into your eyes longingly, and her paws caress down your chest, lower and lower... Spoon 03:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) AHEM. Spoon 03:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Just let me tell the story, a'ight? Spoon 03:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I ain't a... touchy-feely kind of guy. Spoon 03:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Keep yourself busy. Spoon 03:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not just writing this shit for your pleasure only. Spoon 03:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) if bay isnt scared off already, she is now. I was saving this. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/451360 Spoon 03:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I don't need you to do that. I can do it myself a-thankyou very much. Spoon 03:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) What? Spoon 03:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) This is getting tiresome. Spoon 03:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The general populace? At the moment, its you, me, Stevey the bi, Davey the bi, and Butcher the flying visit. Thats it. Spoon 03:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No it isn't. That is why I haven't done it. I choose my moments carefully. Spoon 04:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It's called an awkward silence. Spoon 04:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I hope you enjoy unrequited love. Spoon 04:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'm serious. Spoon 04:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nah. You're just being too forward. Spoon 04:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Spoon 04:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Look buddy, this ain't gonna happen. Nuh uh. No way. Spoon 04:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Cos I said so :D Spoon 04:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes... but I wouldn't like it to extend past that. We are GOOD FRIENDS. Nothing more. Spoon 04:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I really don't want a relationship out of this. I want us to go back a week or two. That was good. Spoon 04:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) So please, for the good of our friendship, stop this. Please. Spoon 04:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I have to go soon. Look, I miss Friday too. And it seems in her absence, you can't unload your feelings on her. SO, you do it to me. Spoon 04:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No, you need some time to get over me. We know each other throught the internet. I have never seen your face. We live on different continents. It will not work. And how can you not get it into your head that I am not interested? Spoon 05:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) But now you know my stance. I shall now take my leave of you now. Spoon 05:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wait.... If you have a PS3, why have you not told me your PSN ID? ARE YOU AVOIDING ME NITTY????!!!! SuSpence95 (Talk) 06:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I am pissed http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/7.132451?page=1 read up on this. Bastards. Spoon 14:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC)